I'll never leave you, again
by Lorrinda Michelle
Summary: This is set right after Malfoy Manor. The trio, and group, have just arrived at Shell Cottage. We know what Harry did when he arrived; but what about Ron and Hermione?
1. Shell Cottage

**_A/N: All is mine, aside from what is in Italics. That I took straight from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, and belongs to JK Rowling. Im not sure if I want to continue this, or keep it a one-shot. But, here is what I think happened inside Shell Cottage between Ron and Hermione, when they first arrived._**

* * *

_'Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback.'_

_'Wait,' said Bellatrix sharply. 'All except... except for the Mudblood.'_

_'No!' shouted Ron. You can have me, keep me!'_

_Bellatrix hit him across the face; the blow echoed around the room._

_'If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next,' she said. 'Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book. Take them downstairs Greyback, and make sure they are secure, but do nothing more to them - yet.'_

_o-O-o_

_... The echoing bang of the slammed cellar door had not died away before there was a terrible, drawn-out scream from directly above them._

_'HERMIONE!' Ron bellowed, and he started to writhe and struggle against the ropes tying them together, so that Harry staggered. 'HERMIONE!'_

_o-O-o_

_'We found it - we found it - PLEASE!' Hermione screamed again; Ron struggled harder then, and the rusty nail slipped onto Harry's wrist._

_o-O-o_

_'What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! _CRUCIO!_'_

_Hermione's screams echoed off the walls upstairs, Ron was half sobbing as he pounded the walls with his fists, and Harry in utter desperation seized Hagrid's pouch from around his neck and groped inside it: He pulled out Dumbledore's Snitch and shook it, hoping for he did not know what - nothing happened - he waved the broken halves of the phoenix wand, but they were lifeless - the mirrow fragment fell sparkling to the floor, and he saw a gleam of brightest blue -_

_Dumbledore's eye was gazing at him out of the mirror._

_'Help us! he yelled at it in mad desperation. 'We're in the cellar of Malfoy Manor, help us!'_

* * *

Ron sat next to Hermione in the living room of shell cottage. Reaching behind him, he pulled a red and gold afghan off the back of the couch, and settled it against the girls shoulders. She had a far off look in her eyes. She sat straight up, with her arms across her middle. Rocking slightly, she gave a shaky sob, 'We - we got away?'

Taking her hand in his, Ron gave a weak smile, 'We got away.' He brushed a lock of brown hair off her forhead, 'You're safe, 'Mione.'

'I - Im safe.' Hermione nodded her head, and looked at the boy next to her. Her eyes filled with tears, and she leaned into him.

'Shh.' Ron rubbed her back, and closed his eyes. Still rubbing her back, Ron thought back to moments ago: _'How did you get into my vault?' they heard Bellatrix scream. 'Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?' 'We only met him tonight!' Hermione sobbed. 'We've never been in your vault... It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!'_

'Ron?' Glancing up, Ron saw his brother, Bill, standing in the doorway. A frown on his face. 'Whats going on? You show up here, with a dead house-elf. And Hermio-'

'Dobbys dead?' Hermione gasped. Tears were running down her face, and Ron saw how pale she actually was. 'He - he's de...' She shook her head, and brought her hands to her face.

Glaring, Ron looked at his older brother, '_Not_ now!'

Inclining his head, Bill took a step back into the shadows, 'Fleur! Can you come her darling?'

A pretty blonde walked into the room, gasping, she looked from Bill to the couple on the couch. Steppping closer to her husband, she whispered, 'William, what is going on?'

With a quick shake of his head, Bill wrapped his arm around her small waist. Taking a moment to bury his face in her hair, he sighed. 'We will be having guests for a time.' He looked at Ron and frowned, 'Im not sure what is going on, but they need time. Time to heal.'

'Zat is a given.' Stepping away for him, she walked quietly towards the couple on the couch, ''Ermione.' Fleur held out her hand, 'Let me take care of you, darling.'

Hermione sniffed, and looked up at the blonde. Tears silently fell down her face, and she shuddered. Looking back at Ron, she started to shake her head. ''Ermione, 'e will still be 'ere. Ron will not go leave you.'

'She's right, 'Mione.' Lightly, Ron touched her hair, 'I swear. I will never, _never_ leave you.'

With a small sigh, Hermione placed her hand in Fleurs and followed her out of the room. Ron ran his hands down his face, and looked at his brother. Slowly, Bill crossed the room and sat down, 'Ron.' He sighed, and rubbed his chin, 'Does this have to do with what Dumbledore wanted?' When all Ron did was jerk his head, Bill looked at the ceiling. 'You know you guys can stay here, right?'

Looking at him, Ron smiled, 'I was kind of hoping we could.'

Nodding his head, Bill glanced towards the doorway, 'Can.. can you tell me anything. I need to know whats going on. At least.. as much as you can.'

'We..' Ron trailed off and blew out a breath. Shaking his head, he looked at his brother, and started again. 'You know how I was here a couple months ago.. and found out about the taboo?' When Bill nodded, Ron continued, 'Well. As soon as I got back, I told Harry and Hermione about it. And we've been fine.' Running his hands down his face, Ron said, 'We heard Potter-watch tonight. And Har- erm. Well, his name was said.'

Bill gasped, 'No.' Shaking his head, he stood and crossed to the windows. 'Is it true what they say?'

'Instantly.' Ron gave a quick nod, 'They had us surrounded in less then a minute. One of them recognized me and Hermione. And they assumed that Harry was the other. They took us straight to Malfoy Manor.'

Turning quickly, Bill looked at the man on his couch. His youngest brothers shoulders sagged, and his eyes were bruised. His clothes were ripped, and there was blood on a good portion of the skin that showed. He had dry tear tracks on both his cheeks; but his eyes were flashing.

Standing, Ron started to pace. He ran a hand roughly through his hair, and growled. 'Bellatrix was there.' Curling his nose, he looked up, 'She 'questioned' Hermione. I bet you can guess how that went.'

Bill crossed to his brother, laying a hand on his shoulder, he said, 'You got her out. Ron. She's safe.'

'She almost killed her.' Ron looked at his brother, his eyes filling. 'She was screaming, Bill. You could hear the pain in her vo-' His own voice broke, and the tears started to fall. 'Th- they took our wands. And put us down in their dungeon. She was right above us. I couldnt do anything to help her. To save her.'

Wrapping his arms around his brother, Bill offered silent support. Before he and Fleur had gotten married the summer before, Ron had came to him. And had admited his feelings for his best friend. Bill could only imagine what he was going through. If it had been Fleur... he shook his head, and shuddered.

'You did help her, Ron.' Bill took a step back, and gave his shoulders a quick shake, 'You saved her. And got her out of that place.'

Nodding his head, Ron ran his hands down his face. He cleared his throat and gave a tight smile to his brother, 'Do, uh. Do you know where Fleur was taking her?'

'Probably the larger guest room. We put Ollivander and Griphook in the smaller of the two.'

Ron nodded, and crossed to the stairs. He reached the landing just as Fleur was coming out of the larger guest room, 'She is resting.'

'I know. I just need...' Ron looked at the door, and frowned, 'I need to make sure that shes okay.'

Walking by him, Fleur layed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. Taking a deep breath, Ron crossed to the door, and pushed it open, 'Hermione?'

The young woman was sitting on the bed next to the window. She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, and her arms around her knees, she was staring out the window with a far awar expression on her faec. Ron walked to the bed, and sat at the end, by her feet, ''Mione?'

Looking up, Hermione gave a small smile, 'Im okay.'

'Are you?'

Giving a small nod, Hermione bit her lip, 'I was so, scared.'

'Me too.' When the girl looked at him, Ron layed a hand on her shoulder, 'Hermione. I don't think you understand how much you mean too me.' Ron slid his hand down her arm, and brought her fingers to his lips, 'You are so much more then just my best friend.'

Hermione looked at him, with wide brown eyes. Her eyes filled with tears, 'Ron.'

'Shh.' Kissing her fingers again, Ron stood and smiled at her, 'Im going to go help Harry.' He walked across the floor, and after giving her one last smile, went down the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? Should I keep going? Or leave it as it is?**

**-Lorrinda**


	2. Forever and always

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been fairly busy. But here you go. This is it. And I hope you're happy with it. I didn't want to make it a long story. Just a short little one.  
**_  
_**Thanks to: BananaLollypop, eclareforever901, rhmac12, && emmapotter. You guys are amazing. This chapter is for you! **

* * *

_"He's on the move," he said quietly to Ron and Hermione. He glanced at Cho and then back at them. "Listen, I know it's not much of a lead, but I'm going to go and look at this statue, at least find out what the diadem looks like. Wait for me here and keep you know - the other one - safe."_

_Cho had got to her feet, but Ginny said rather fiercely, "No, Luna will take Harry, won't you, Luna?"_

_"Oooh, yes, I'd like to," said Luna happily, and Cho sat down again, looking disappointed._

_"How do we get out?" Harry asked Neville._

_"Over here."_

* * *

'This is all well and great,' Hermione muttered under her breath. Running a hand through her hair, she turned to Ron, 'Even if the diadem is in the castle,' glancing over her shoulder, she lowered her voice, 'How are we to destroy it? And the one we have?' Worrying her lip, Hermione thought. 'There has got to be a way. Think!' She closed her eyes, and frowned, 'The sword was able to do it, because it was impreggnated with the posion of the basilisk.'

Nodding his head, Ron gave a bark of laughted, 'Think Slughorn would let us dip into his cupboard. Bet he has a vial of it in the -'

'Ron.' Hermione looked at him. He had a far away look in his narrowed eyes. 'What is it? What did you think of?'

'Huh? Oh. The bathroom.'

'The bathroom?' Hermione raised an eyebrow, and looked towards the restroom.

'Not that bathroom!' Leaning in, Ron whispered, 'Myrtles.'

'Oh!' Gasping, Hermione grinned. 'How did we not think of it before? Genius!'

'Always the tone of suprise.' With a grin, Ron grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the stairs where Harry and Luna climbed.

'Oi! Ron, Hermione.' Neville jogged up to them, 'Where are you two going?'

'The restroom!' Hermione waved a hand in the air, and smiled. 'This one is to crowded.'

Neville looked at her with a face of confusion. 'You're gonna go out there. For a restroom. Because this one is to.. crowded?'

'Yup!' Hermione smiled, and started to walk backwards. 'Its weird really. But I just can't go if there are too many people around. Thats why Ron's going with me. To watch my back. Don't worry though; we'll be back before you realize we're gone.'

'Well.. okay then.' Running a hand down the back of his head, Neville watched his two friends race out of the Room of Requirements.

* * *

'Are you sure you know what you're doing?' Hermione asked in a small voice. Looking over her shoulder, she shuddered. 'Where do you think Myrtle is?'

'Dunno. Glad she's not around, to be honest. Bloody pain in the ar-'

'Ronald!'

Shooting her a grin, Ron walked around the sinks. Squatting down, he saw a small ridge on the side of a faucet. 'Well.. here goes nothing.' After taking a deep breath, Ron hissed out: 'Ssss ahhh. Shhhhoooo.'

Hermione bit back a groan, when he tried again, nothing. Biting her lip, she started to think of another way to destroy a Horocrux, when she heard the sound of groaning marble. Spinning on her heel, she saw the sink start to transform. The ground opened into a dark, steep slide. She looked at Ron and grinned, 'You did it!'

Wiping his brow, Ron grinned, 'Yeah. I did, didn't I?'

'Brilliant!' Grabbing his hand, Hermione pulled him down the slide with her. They slid past tunnels letting out an order unlike anything she'd ever smelt before. Scrunching her nose, she was about to ask how long the slide went on for, when she landed on the hard floor.

The way they slid, caused Ron to land ontop her, 'Sorry 'Mione.' Standing, Ron held out a hand, and pulled her up. 'Its this way.. I think.' He pulled out his wand, and muttered, _'Lumos.'_

Following suit, Hermione grabbed his hand, and walked behind him. 'Do you see anything?' She whispered.

With a quick shake of his head, Ron kept walking. 'There.' Ron pointed to a pile of large rocks, boulders really, with a slight opening near the top. 'Thats where Lockhearts spell back fired.'

Licking her lips, 'Harry said it was only like, what a short walk past that?'

Ron looked over his shoulder, and stared at the girl with him. Her hair was falling out of her ponytail, and she had many cuts on her face. But the determination in her eyes, the strength from her fingers, intertwined with his, made him smile. 'Yeah. I think so.' Smiling slightly, he mumbled, 'At least I get to hold your hand, once.'

Looking up at his words, Hermione asked, 'What was that?'

'Uh.. I - I said, at least I think thats what he said, once?'

'Mhmm.' Hermione smiled, and tightened her fingers.

They walked on in silence for a few more moments, until they encountered a large, stone door. It was completely devoid of any ornaments. Except for the stone snakes that designed it. 'Maybe, you should try that Parseltounge thing, again.'

'Uh.. yeah.' Coughing to clear his throat, Ron hissed, 'Ssss ahh. Shhhh oaahh.' This time on the first try, the snakes started sliding across the door. With a loud click, the door swung open. Tightening his fingers, Ron whispered, 'I doubt there is anything down here, but just incase. If you see anything move. Eyes closed.'

Hermione gave a quick nod, and looked at the ground, 'Where do you think...' Looking up, she smiled, 'Simplest thing we've had to find.'

'Ever.' Ron grinned, and pulled a fang from the mouth of a basilisk's mouth. The dead snake was at least one hundred feet long, and had scratched out eyes. 'You think, this is the one?'

Looking at it, Hermione nodded, 'I think it is. What I can't figure out, is why Dumbledore left it down here.'

'Hermione.' Ron looked at her, with a slight smile, 'Not our main concern right now.'

'True.' Reaching into her bag, Hermione pulled out the cup. Holding it out to Ron, she said, 'Should I put it down.'

'For sure.' Looking from the cup to the girl with him, Ron held out the fang. 'You do it. It's only fair, really. Me and Harry. We've both already destroyed one.'

'Uh..' Wrapping her fingers around the fang, she looked at the small cup on the ground, 'Where should I stab it at?'

'Through the crest, maybe?' Ron shrugged, 'Just know.. whatever part of Voldemort that is in there, it's not gonna like this.'

With a laugh, Hermione adjusted her grip. 'Just so _he_ knows. I couldn't give a damn!' Taking a step towards the cup, Hermione let out a breath of air, and shoved the fang into the cup. It only entered it about a half inch, but instantly it started to leak. As if there was a crack in the cup, that was letting out a dark wine. Shoving farther, Hermione managed to get two inches of the fang into the cup. A hissing sound surrunded the two of them, and the air got heavy, and wet.

Scooping the cup up, Ron grabbed Hermiones hand, and pulled her towards the exit, 'RUN!' He yelled. They had just past through the door, when it slammed shut. There was another loud click, and a rush of water in the room they had just left.

'Ron!' Looking up, Ron saw Hermione grinning, 'We've destroyed another one! We're one step closer!'

'Yeah!' Running a hang through his hair, he grinned at her, 'Any ideas on how to get out?'

'Of course.' Hermione reached into her sock, and pulled out the beaded bag.

* * *

_"I've had hundreds of kids thundering through my pub, Potter!"_

_"I know, we're evacuating," Harry said, "Voldemort's -"_

_"- attacking because they haven't handed you over, yeah," said Aberforth, "I'm not deaf, the whole of Hogsmeade heard him. And it never occurred to any of you to keep a few Slytherins hostage? There are kids of Death Eaters you've just sent to safety. Wouldn't it have been a bit smarter to keep 'em here?"_

_"It wouldn't stop Voldemort," said Harry, "and your brother would never have done it."_

_o-O-o_

_"Where the _hell_ have you been?" Harry shouted._

_"Chamber of Secrets," said Ron._

_"Chamber - _what_?" said Harry, coming to an unsteady halt before them._

_"It was Ron, all Ron's idea!" said Hermione breathlessly. "Wasn't it absoulutely brilliant?"_

_o-O-o_

_"Ginny," said Harry, "I'm sorry, but we need you to leave too. Just for a bit. Then you can come back in."_

_Ginny looked simply delighted to leave her sanctuary._

_"And then you can come back in!" he shouted after her as she ran up the steps after Tonks. "_You've got to come back in!_"_

_"Hang on a moment!" said Ron sharply. "We've forgotten someone!"_

_"Who?" asked Hermione._

_"The house-elves, they'll all be down in the kitchens, won't they?"_

_"You mean we ought to get them fighting?" asked Harry._

_"No." said Ron seriously, "I mean we should tell them to get out. We don't want any more Dobbyies, do we? We can't order them to die for us -"_

_There was a clatter as the basilisk fangs cascaded out of Hermione's arms. Running at Ron, she flung them around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Ron threw away the fangs and broomstick he was holding and responded with such enthusiasm that he lifted Hermione off her feet._

_"Is this the moment?" Harry asked weakly, and when nothing happened except that Ron and Hermione gripped each other still more firmly and swayed on the spot, he raised his voice. "OI! There's a war going on here!"_

* * *

A year had passed, since the war had ended. Ron and Hermiones relationship had grown to the point of engagement. If only Ron could get the courage to ask her. He sat, one night, in front of the fire in the kitchen of twelve Grimmuald, Harry across from him, and a bottle of fire whiskey between them.

'You know, if 'Mione knew I was drinking just to get some per - perspective on the whole 'popping the question' thing. She'd be very upset with me.' Ron said, his voice slurring.

'Shh!' Harry sent his best friend a grin, 'Who's going to tell her? Cause I won't!'

A sloppy grin on his face, Ron looked to his friend, 'You know! That's the reason why we are best mates.'

'We are the best of mates, my mate.' With a laugh, Harry shook his head. 'Ron. You know . . . '

'What?' Ron leaned across the table, his arm extended, 'You can tell me anything Harry.'

'I know that!' Shaking his head, Harry stood, and stumbled towards the door, 'I've gotta pee.'

'Well then . . . go pee!' Ron grinned, and layed his head on the table. A few moments later, Harry re-entered the room to see his friend snoring, head resting on his arms.

'Night, mate.'

* * *

A few weeks had passed, and Hermione sat at her parents kitchen table. A scrapbook open between her and her mother. Smiling, Hermione traced her finger down a photo of her, when she was around three or four. She had straight brown hair back then, and she had pigtails hanging out of the side of her head. There was a streak of flour on her cheek, and she had a chocolate smile. 'What was I doing here?'

'Hmm?' Adjusting her glasses, Jean Granger smiled at the picture. 'You were four right then. If I remember correctly, you had gotten sent home from nursery school because you had somehow managed to make a drawing of a purple elephant come alive.'

'Wh-?' Hermione laughed, and shook her head, 'A live elephant was let loose?'

'Oh it wasn't a large one. Only about four inches tall. The teacher didn't believe it. But some boy had called you a freak, and you pushed him over a desk.'

'Oh, no!' Hermione smiled, 'What a terrible child I was.'

'You were so upset when you came home, the only thing I could think of was baking cookies.' Smiling slightly, her mother carassed her hair, 'Not the healthiest remedy, but effective.'

'Momma.' Hermione turned her face until her cheek rested in her moms hand, 'I love you.'

Standing, Jean Granger pulled her daughter into a hug, 'I love you to. Forever and always.' The two stood embracing eachother for a few moments, until a loud pop sounded in the backyard. 'Who's that?'

'Dunno.' Hermione shrugged, and wiped at her eyes, 'Not many wizards can get through the protection though. So it's not a foe.'

Jean looked towards the door and smiled, 'It's Ron.'

Turning on her heel, twenty year old Hermione Granger grinned, and raced to let the boy in. 'Hey!'

'Hi, 'Mione.' Reaching out, Ron tucked a loose strand of curly brown hair behind her ear. 'You look, beautiful.'

Looking down, Hermione took in her dark red sweatpants and her gold Gryffindor hoodie. With a roll of her eyes, she smiled, 'You're full of it; but thanks.' Standing on tiptoe she kissed his cheek and stepped into his arms. 'I've missed you.'

Wrapping his arms around her, Ron smiled, and dropped a kiss to her head, 'Me too.' Taking a deep breath he nodded at her mom, who quietly exited the room. 'Hermione.'

'Hmm?'

Taking a step back, Ron flashed her a grin, 'So.. you know how you managed to get S.P.E.W up and running in the Ministry?'

Sighing, 'Ron you know it's called Societ-'

'Hermione.' Ron shook his head, a smile on his face. 'No offense, love, but I can't bring myself to care at this exact moment.'

'Oh.' Biting her lip, Hermione looked at him. His hair had darkened since school; and his freckles had lightened. His blue eyes had a care free sparkle that wasn't there in school either. She smiled and grabbed his hand, 'Come outside with me?'

Not getting a chance to answer, Ron willing walked out to the backyard, ''Mione? We need to talk.'

Hermione dropped his hand, as if it burned her. Nodding, she crossed her arms and cupped her elbows. 'Okay. Wh - what about?' _Please don't end this. I love you!_ she thought to herself.

Licking his lips, Ron traced a finger down her cheek, 'I love you. I have since about fourth year, but didn't want to admit to anyone back then.' Giving a short laugh, he shook his head, 'Not the point. Anyways... I've decided to become a voulenteer for the ministrys S.P.E.W. program . . .'

'Ron; that's amazing!' Hermione smiled, and reached for him, 'I know you're going to love it! What we do for the house elves, and other magical creatures, is truly amazing! I mean -'

'Love? Hold up. There's a condition.' Ron looked into her eyes, smiling, he dropped to his knee and reached into his pocket. 'Hermione Jean Granger. I love you. And all of your crazy ideas. S.P.E.W. included. Would you be willing to become Mrs. Weasley? Would you be willing to let me hold you when you're weak; and celebrate with you when you succeed. Would you have babies with me? Would you be willing to . . .' Ron took a breath and looked into the dark chocolate eyes that he loved. They were wet, and glistening in the sunlight, 'complete me?'

Biting her lip, Hermione sank to her kness, and laid a hand against his cheek. 'Really? You want to marry me?'

Turning his lips to her palm, Ron placed a soft kiss there. 'Until the end of time, Love.'

'Oh, Ron.' Hermione layed her lips against his on a sigh. 'I would love to become the Mrs to your Mr. I would love to have you hold me when I cry and when I succeed. I would absolutely _love_ to have your babies.' Kissing him again, Hermione gave a watery smile, 'I am very willing to complete you.'

Smiling, Ron slipped the red and gold princess cut on her left ring finger. 'Forever and always.'

'Forever and always.' Hermione smiled, and leaned into kiss him, before pulling up short, 'Wait. So the condition for volunteering for the Society was my agreement in marriage?'

'Yeah...' Ron looked at her, and grinned.

'Looks like we'll be working together!'

* * *

**A/N: There you go. I know it was really short. But it was just meant to be a little short one. I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
****If there are any other pairing that you'd like me to write, just message me;; or let me know in a review.**

**I love you guys! (:  
Thanks for reading!**

**-Lorrinda**


End file.
